Conventionally, as a simple binding apparatus, a stapler is widely used. As a stapler of this kind, generally, a stapler, which comprises a stapler main body made of metal provided with a frame for storing staples, a handle having a pusher blade for impelling a staple, and a base having an anvil for clinching the staple, which is mounted rotatably with respect to these frame and handle, and an upper cover and a base cover made of resin, which cover the outside of the handle and base respectively, is used.
However, in the stapler of this kind, since the upper cover and the base cover are fixed to the stapler main body, when disposing of the same, such an inconvenience is caused that the upper cover and the base cover can not be separated from the stapler main body.
Accordingly, a stapler, in which the upper cover and the base cover are mounted detachably to the corresponding handle and the base to allow the stapler main body to be fractionated therefrom, has been proposed.
However, since the stapler is constituted so that each of the upper cover and the base cover is mounted separately to the handle and the base, mounting work and dismounting work thereof are required respectively. That is to say, the respective works for mounting and dismounting are required to carry out twice respectively. Further, when the stapler is dropped on a floor or the like, such an inconvenience that the cover is removed accidentally from the stapler main body is apt to happen by the shock.